


Sinnergy

by aquaticurry



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Could this pass off as an anime?, Demons, Drama, Fantasy, Headcanon, Maddy is Angelica Pickles, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Self Insert, Self Ship, The new Artamène ou le Grand Cyrus, relationships, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaticurry/pseuds/aquaticurry
Summary: Sinnergy - the massive company in Hell ran by the devil himself. With it's thousands of workers, there are many oddballs out of the everyday people that ended up in the cluttered plain of existence. Killers, terrorists, liars, abusers, cannibals, the endless list goes on.This gang of workers seem to always have drama floating around. Romance, violence, betrayal, all checked on the list of things that get on the boss's nerves. Even for Mephistopheles, running Hell is a challenge. But with his few loyal and many rambunctious secretaries and workers, he'll survive.





	1. Prologue

'This can't be real. It isn't real.'

The woman let out screams of terror as pain shot through her weak figure. The beasts tore at her fragile flesh, sinking their sharp teeth into her pale skin and howling against her cries as they attacked. Their calls made her ears ring. She couldn't fight back, alone and helpless as the hounds dragged her to the dirt ground.

'Please, make it stop! Where could he be?'

Alas, the assistant knew nothing could help her. She could only submit to the wolves that treated her as prey. How did she even get here? She couldn't even remember...

'Everything hurts... why am I here? Why did I deserve...'

She barely had the energy to scream any longer. Her strength dwindled away as her legs gave out, blood pouring from her wounds as the vicious dogs ripped away chunks of her flesh. It was almost as if the pain had become numbing, only tears rolling down her dirtied face as she tuned the loud barks and howls out.

'How could I ever deserve...'

The brunette felt her faint heartbeat slow. It was terrifying, she was practically listening to herself flat line. Her vision began to fade, and she sunk into a limp state. She was dying. Again.

'Hell?'


	2. Chapter One

_I miss you..._  
The young woman hummed, her eyes glued to the road. Her nails tapped against her leather steering wheel she gripped.  
_But I haven't met you yet._  
_So special..._  
She thought about the lyrics. 'You...' Who could that be? A lost love? With a sigh, the brunette shrugged it off, focusing on the drive home.  
_But it hasn't happened yet._  
_You are gorgeous..._  
_But I haven't met you yet._  
_I remember..._  
_But it hasn't happened yet._  
_And, if you believe in dreams_  
Blinking, the woman flicked on her headlights as the sky darkened. Her head bobbed to the childhood song she caught on a radio station far back in the numbers of the provided service she had.  
_Or what is more important..._  
_That a dream can come true._  
_I will meet you._  
The woman yawned. She glanced at the small glowing clock on her dashboard. 9:48. It was late, and she was close to falling asleep. Grumbling, she began to sing softly to the nostalgic song. She couldn't doze off now!  
_I was peeking..._  
_But it hasn't happened yet._  
_I haven't been given..._  
_My best souvenir._  
_Chaaaaahhh! Ahhh-I miss you!_  
_But I haven't met you yet..._  
She felt her sudden jolt of energy quickly fade. Cursing herself, she tried her best to stay wide awake. Home wasn't that far.  
_I know your habits..._  
_But I wouldn't recognize you yet._  
The brunette leaned forward, struggling to keep her eyes open. Her voice faded as she slumped against the wheel.  
_And, if you believe in dreams..._  
_Well, it's more important_  
_that a dream can true ooh, oooh, ooooh-_  
_Hohhh, Ah, ahh, ahh-I miss you!_  
The screeching of tires broke out in the area. She swerved off the road...

_I'm so impatient..._  
**SMASH!**  
_I can't stand the wait..._  
Her body went limp, bones snapping and skin tearing. Blood stained her leather seats.  
_When will I get my cuddle?_  
This was a slumber she'd never awaken from.  
_Who are you?_

The glass of her window was broken by the force of her body. Shards stabbed into her elbow, but by now, she was gone.  
_I know by now..._  
_that you'll arrive._  
Sirens blared in the distance as her heart stopped.  
_And by the time...  
I stop waiting!_

_I miss you..._


	3. Chapter Two

  _Ruby, take my hand_  
  _Please lead me to the promise land._  
  _Tell me, where am I from?_  
  _Your eyes say,_  
  _Shad da dee da dum!_

  The man's humming subdued as he trotted through the dark entrance to the cursed realm he suffered within. Another arrival - a poor soul that died and ended up in Hell. However, he was expecting the newcomer this time around.  
  Her body felt numb, she didn't know where she was. All the woman remembered was... driving, and everything fading off. She heard music in her head, but couldn't make out the words. Opening her eyes, she felt a figure hovering over her.  
  "Welcome to Hell, would ya like a hand?"  
  Bent over her was a striking man, golden eyes staring into hers. He wore a nice, buttoned up burgundy suit with a white undershirt and a small pin resembling a single flame. His hair was almost like the fire he wore, showing as a ginger orange color and flowing into a triangle shape. He had sideburns to match, and a pointed goatee. The being was quite pale, and his eyes were sunken in tiredness.  
  The girl blinked, intrigued. Her spotted cheeks grew pink, he was quite attractive. She shook her head a bit. _Hey! He asked you something!_  
  "Um, uh... Sure, sir," she stumbled through her words, watching as he held a hand out towards hers. Unconsciously, her dainty hand lifted to his, and the man grasped her wrist quickly and pulled her into a dull office room.  
  The ginger let her go as she fully made it in and swiftly floated towards a desk in the near middle of the room. "This is my office. Have a seat, Ms. Kovers. Make yourself comfortable."  
  Eyes widening, the brunette felt taken aback. She was a little surprised to see him levitating like that, and now he knew her name?  
  "Okay...?" the soul slowly approached the chair that mirrored his, which was behind his desk opposed to the one she sat in. His cocky grin made her even more intimidated.  
  The man approached the filing cabinets that were set behind his desk. His company noticed and took a look, leaning back a bit and observing the quite long set of drawers that spiraled past the walls of the office and into the glowing depths beyond.  
  "I can see your quite confused," he began to speak, glancing through all the cabinets and reading their strange, cryptic labels. The woman squinted at a few, but couldn't make out what they said... or what they were written in. Her eyes shot back to the ginger as he started to talk again.  
  "Confused 'bout where you are, who I am, yadda yadda. Yes?" he smirked again, counting through a few of the cabinets in his head and grabbing one of the cold silver handles.  
  The girl glanced towards the wall, her face reddening again. That darn smile! "Well, yeah..." she replied shyly, shrugging and folding her hands in her lap.  
  "Of course, you're just fine," he let out a chuckle, throwing the cabinet open like nothing. Jumping in surprise, the soul awed as the incredibly lengthy drawer swung past them both and through the back wall. "Every soul is curious when they show up." The ginger quickly stopped in once it reached a certain place and floating upwards again, nearly touching the ceiling as he looked through the cream colored folders.  
  The woman titled her head. "Soul?" Was she dead?  
  "Soul? Oh, Nikki... you're dead now," the man laughed lightly, looking down at her. He found all the oblivious arrivals quite humorous.  
  The shock hit her like a bullet. She was _dead?_ She couldn't have died! She had just gotten a new job, left her family behind...  
  Diverting his attention back to the files he owned, the tall man read all the labels briefly and went through them with a bony finger. _Jill White... Michael White... Dylan Whiteford... Evan Whitehouse... Beatrice Whitehouse... Jamie Whitehouse... Samantha Whitlock... Jeffery Whittaker..._  
  "Ey, kid? You okay?" the ginger took Nikki's sudden silence into account quickly. This wasn't like her, but how could he know that?  
  The woman was frowning, looking down sadly before glancing back up at him. Their eyes met, and she cracked a smile. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm... dead? What is this, Hell...?"  
  "Correct," he answered, despite her joking tone.  
  She laughed lightly, before realizing what he just said. "What?! I'm in Hell?! Am I being spared?! Who even are you, anyways!"  
  "Oh, don't be scared!" the ginger cackled again. He stood back on the ground and trotted towards a window in the room. "Yes, you are in Hell. Technically, you're bein' spared, but this is what most people down 'ere get..." he said, opening the blinds and staring out at everything.  
  Nikki got up and looked out the window curiously. Everything below them was a mess. Helpless, suffering souls scrambling around craters and pits of acid and rock, smoke and fog filling the air, and strange creatures that roamed with the humanoids.  
  Observing the land he was cursed with, the man sighed. "So, so terrible..."  
  "It doesn't look that bad,"  the woman shrugged.  
  "That bad?! Oh, it's..." the ginger stopped himself before he could raise his voice. "That's... not the point a' you bein' here, kiddo. The point is, I'm gonna give you an offer."  
  The woman gasped lightly as he put a hand on her shoulder and tossed her to the other side of him, cheering up as he changed the subject. "You... you mean like a deal with the devil? If you are the de..."  
  "I-It's a job offer!" he hastily interrupted her. He let go of her and crossed his arms, glaring at Nikki for just a few moments. "I'm not the devil, exactly. Well, I am, but I prefer Mephistopheles."  
Blinking, the brunette stared at him. "That's quite long, s-sir," she spoke softly, a little scared that she'd angered him.  
"I know," Meph grunted. "Ya think I wanted t' be cursed with a name that bears fourteen letters?" He laughed a bit, standing up straight and shaking the sudden bit of hostility off. The ginger headed back towards the filing cabinets and floated upwards towards the one he had opened.  
Nikki watched him, trying to come up with a reply. She approached the chair again, watching him look through the countless folders he stored in the metal drawer. "Can't I call you something... shorter?"  
"Nope," he answered simply.  
"Please?" she whined, pouting a bit.  
"No. Want me t' call you pretty princess or somethin'?" Mephistopheles sneered playfully.  
"Maybe," the girl responded with a giggle, making them both blush and laugh a little. He flew down abruptly and landed in his desk chair, a file held in his hands.  
"You're just silly, ain'tcha?" he flashed her a flirtatious grin before snapping his fingers. At once, the endless cabinet rapidly shut just as it was opened, blowing a small breeze at the two.  
Nikki smiled at him briefly, before he set the file down and pushed it towards her. "You're going t' be assigned a mortal counterpart. It'll be your job to haunt, torture, pester, annnd be a general nuisance to this human until he, y'know, punches his own ticket. We may be under construction but there's still a quota t' follow around here."  
Glancing away from him, the brunette took the file and opened it. It was for a young man in his teenager years, Christopher Williams. He had curly light brown hair and a face riddled with zits and moles, along with dull hazel eyes and dark blue rectangular glasses. His teeth were trapped in bright green braces.  
"You work five days a week, nine t' five, and you get weekends off," Mephistopheles added as she continued to read about Christopher. He pretty much hated everything and everyone, he only found enjoyment in computer programming and his companion, his cat. Nikki tuned out her new bosses's sudden rambling, reading about the boy.  
She cut him off abruptly to ask him of something. "What's my salary?"  
The ginger looked at her, confused. "Salary? You aren't gettin' paid."  
"Oh... well..." the newly hired demon seemed surprised. "Could I decline your offer?"  
Meph chuckled. "Nope. Unless ya wanna end up like the delinquents down there." He motioned to the window with a tilt of his head.  
"Guess I can't argue with that!" she shrugged, skimming over the folder once again. She bared a nervous smile. How could Nikki drive someone to suicide?  
"Well, off ya go then! See ya later, kiddo!" the man grinned, his eyes glimmering of hope. The girl in front of him disappeared at the snap of his fingers. Humming again, he turned to the bulky monitor of his worn out computer.

_Ruby, your royalty_  
_In your homeland, they all call you queen._  
_Tell me, where are you from?_  
_You eyes say,_  
_Shada de da dum..._


End file.
